Cat And Ivanna: Bane of Olympus (Re-Write)
by Mermaidhorse
Summary: Cat, a regular schoolgirl, is sucked into a new world filled with myth and mystery, falling into place in a world her mother had died to save her from. Ivanna, Magician of the 21st Nome, tries to find out what happened to her mother and long-lost twin. What happens when these two meet? Will their world's fall away, into pieces? Or, dare I say, Chaos? RE-WRITE! I don't own PJO or KC
1. Chapter 1 Thanks For The Memories, Bitch

**Quick AN! Hey guys, sorry for quitting the last one! I couldn't go any where with my OC's! It was Ivanna's chapter, and I couldn't seem to make her the sarcastic, cocky person based off my friend! She was currently hunting down a chicken serpent demon thing, but I couldn't go anywhere with it. Well, this is the re-write!**

**BTW! Ivanna is cocky, arrogant, sarcastic, funny, annoying person.**

**Cat is cocky, funny, loyal, and kick-ass.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**TheDarkKunoichi, thanks for reviewing my other C&I: BoO story! This story has been written many times outside of , but I have never seemed to get it right. Hopefully this one'll stay! :D**

**Chapter One: Thanks For The Memories, Bitch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles Series!**

**Cat POV =^-^=**

I seriously wanted to punch David. The annoying butt-hole just won't shut up, would he?

Ok, maybe I should get things straight. I'm Catherine, but I hate the name, so I go with Cat. Call me Catherine, and you won't live to regret it. I have a HUGE rebel streak. That includes dying my hair green, getting a tattoo, and piercing my right ear three times. Why, must you ask? My mom died whenever she gave birth to me, or so I'm told, so I'm stuck with my aunt, Susie Rockifer. A stuck-up woman who always yells at me (whenever she takes the time to look at me, that is), or ignores me. She isn't really my aunt, just my mom's best friend growing up. She kinda blamed me for my mom's death. I mean, who can't? I even blame myself sometimes.

People always tell me that my mom was a great woman, and that she'd be so proud of me. Yeah, right. ADHD kid who can't get above a F to save my life, so always goes outside of every class because of David? Suuuuuuuure.

I have black hair, like my father (who left whenever my mom died) and his sea green eyes, apparently, and tan skin like him. I have lots of pictures of my mother, but none with my dad. She had straight red hair with bright green eyes, a few freckles dotted her face. In one photo of her at the beach, she was wearing a white t-shirt with a weird twisty pattern on it, and khaki shorts. She was pale, almost ghostly pale. Ziva Faust. That's my mom's name. I wish, so so badly that I could've met her. I really regret being born. A lot.

I returned to the present. David, a stocky, stuck up jock with brown hair and brown eyes, who can't even go ten seconds without insulting me. I looked up at him. I'm really short for my age, 17, so I have to look up at people. It's really annoying.

"So, Catherine," David sneered, "have your mom seen your report card yet? Oh wait- I forgot. She's dead."

"You asshole!" I snarled, lunging at him. The insults about me, I can take, but bring my mother into the fight? You're dead.

"Cat!" My friend, Jake, warned, grabbing my wrist. Jake is a crippled kid with brown hair and a wispy beard, with dark skin. He's always making sure I don't get kicked out of school. Again. "Stop it. You're giving into him." He whisper/yelled at me.

I just growled.

"Cat." He warned.

"Fine." I spat. "This time, I won't murder you."

David sneered. "Murder me? You're just a midget, what could you do? Kick my shin?"

"Oh it's on!" I yelled. I lunged at him, faking to the left, then back to the right, hitting him in the nose. And then I did what came naturally. I yelled something really weird.

"Ha-di!" I yelled. A moment later, the lunch plate he was using exploded. I lunged again, only to be stopped by one of his jock friends.

"Hey!" He yelped when ever I tackled him to the ground. I lept off him, feeling a tugging in my gut. The water pipes above us exploded, showering us with water. But the water didn't hit me. I was dry, punching David in the face.

"F*ck you!" He yelled at me as I was dragged away by Jake.

"Back at'cha, bitch!" I yelled. I was feeling satisfied with that. I had beaten my enemy up, and blown stuff up. I was going to get kick out again, $500 bucks says so.

"Catherine Faust Catherine Faust, please report to the principal's office immediately. Thank you." A voice said on the loudspeaker.

"Well," I sighed. "Nice knowing ya', Jake."

"Wait, Cat!" He said, but I was already half way there. So long, Brooklyn Boarding School for Idiots. Thanks for the memories, even if they weren't so good.

**Q: Who's your favorite god/goddess of the Egyptians?**

**A: I LOVE Bast! She's so funny! x3**


	2. Chapter 2 I Get An Unexpected Visit

**Chapter 2: I Get An Unexpected Visit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Cat's POV =^-^=**

I speed walk over to the office, my black combat boots hitting the floor with a 'click' with every step. I walk into the almost empty office, due to the fact that it's dinner time. Damnit! I forgot about my burger… Oh well.

"'Ello," I say with a fake British accent, which is quite good.

"Hello," The girl at the desk says. "What may I help you with?"

"I dunno, I was called in here for some reason… Any idea what that might be?" I say, still using the accent.

"Oh, you're Catherine?"

"Cat," I correct her. "I dunno what I'm here for… Care to explain?"

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um, oh, I-I was told that you beat up a child?" She says it more like a question. I narrow my eyes at her.

"You're new here, aren't you? Well, let's call it a truce, eh?" I smirked. "I'll see you later… Luey." I say, peering at her name tag.

She scowls at me. "Lucey." She corrects.

"Sorry, dyslexic." I say, walking off, popping my glove covered hands as I go. "See ya'."

I walk into Mr. Harris's office, principal of this 'school'.

"Hello, Catherine." He says, waving his hand at a seat. "Have a seat, please."

"Call me Cat. And I rather stand, thank you." I say, standing behind the small blue plastic chair.

"Ok… Cat. Shall we discus your most recent activity?"

"If you're talking about punching David, he was asking for it. He insulted my mother. My dead mother."

"And I'm sorry to hear that, but if you were the first one to-" I cut him off.

"And I really don't care." Something in me snapped, I wasn't even in control any more. It was like I was floating outside my body, watching as I snapped at Mr. Harris. "I'm sick of all this. I'll get kicked out anyways, who cares? One more school, whoop de freakin' doo." The voice didn't even sound like mine.

What's going on? I thought. I was panicking. Not a good sign. A dark purple aura surrounded my body, lifting it from the ground.

"What the-" Mr. Harris yelped.

Total darkness swallowed the room. A figure stepped out of the shadows, facing my body. "Ah, Nxy, so nice of you to stop by." The man said.

"Chaos," my body replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Freeing this girl from your bonds, of course." He looked over to where I was floating. "You cannot do this. She and her sister are meant for so much more than this, not at all for what you plan to do. So, Nxy, hello, and goodbye." He waved his hand, and my body crashed to the ground, the aura leaving it. I blinked, and I could see out of my own eyes again.

Stumbling to stand, I looked at the shadow man, Chaos. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling. Curse you, weakness!

He smiled at me, a caring one, not the pitying kind that I see often. "I am Chaos, creator of the universe. And you must be the famous Cat, yes?"

"Y-yes," I said, looking around. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here? And what did you say, something about a sister? Sorry, but I don't have one." I said, the words tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them.

He just laughed. "All in good time, dearest Cat. All in good time." He looked at the principal, and snapped his fingers. Mr. Harris's eye's rolled back into his head and he fell into a clumsy mound on the floor. "Now then, first things first. We must get you to Camp Half-Blood, eh? Let us get that satyr, Jake, shall we?"

Wait-what? Satyr? Jake wasn't a satyr. But then again… Weird things did happen to me alot…

"Ok." I said, walking over to the door.

"Meet me outside, dearest Cat." Chaos said.

"Yes, sir." I said, nodding my head before slipping out the door.

What the hell just happened?

**Good? Yes, no maybe so? :D**

**Q: Who do you think Cat is the daughter of? A cookie goes to everyone who gets it right!**

**A: I know who she's the daughter of! A cookie for me! (::) :D**


	3. Chapter 3: I Can Walk On Water AND Fly!

**Chapter 3: I Can Walk On Water AND Fly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**Ivanna's POV ~(*-*~)**

I really hated being a Magician sometimes. My cousins, Carter and Sadie Kane, thought it would be good for me to 'go spend time with people my age'. The only person who was my age in the 21st nome is Lily, and she's still a year younger than me. I'm 17, have red hair, bright sea green eyes, and look alot like my mom, Ziva Faust.

I was kept hidden for a while, away from everyone who knew me because I was always a powerful Magician. I was hidden away in Canada, so I know French better than English, with my god mother, Laura Palmer.

I'm Ivanna Faust, the main target of Lily Freeman. I'm always called 'Red' because of my hair, and her little posse, who I call the Barbies, always find a way to annoy me. That is, until I took them to test Cheese Demons. Yeah you heard me, Cheese Demons. Look 'em up, you have a power called 'Google'. Use it.

The Barbies had insulted me and my dead mother, and I kinda went all out on them with Cheese Demons. Now they know not to mess with me. All except Lily. That bitch.

She was blonde, with blue eyes, and a smug smile that says 'Ohhhh, I just got you in trouble! Now I'm gonna go spray paint my bedroom and blame it on you! Yay!'. She's also one of the 'populars' at the school, while I just hang out with my cousins.

I look behind me. Lily's posse was casting me scared glances. I hated it. I don't like the way people look at me like that. I like it better when they look at me like I'm a leader, not a Hitler-wanna-be. Ugh.

I turned back to the stone statue. I chanted a bit, and thrust my hand outwards. The portal opened, revealing a swirling sand vortex. I motioned for everyone to go through. After the last person hopped through, I cast a look behind me, just out of instinct, but I stopped short. Across the street, was a girl, a black guy, and a tall man in a trench coat.

The girl looked over at me, and her eyes widened. The man turned around, and I saw that he was pale, with sleek black hair, and pure black eyes that looked a thousand years old. He beckoned me to him, and I'm still not sure what made me do it, but I did. I walked over there, as if in a trance, while the portal closed behind me. I stopped whenever I was by him, yet about a yard away.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. I looked over at her. She had raven black hair with sea green stripes that matched her eyes. She was wearing black ripped jeans, a black shirt that said 'Death to Idiots' with a black leather jacket, and gloves without their fingers covered her hands.

"I'm Ivanna. Ivanna Faust." I say cautiously. Names could be powerful.

"Faust…" The girl muttered, then she looked at the man, a question playing in her eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Cat Faust." She bit her lip and looked over at me. "Is your mom Ziva Faust?"

"Yes…" I say, backing away a bit.

The man clapped his hands together. "Well!" He said. "I'm Chaos, and yes, Cat, this is your sister. I have a lot of explaining to do here soon to young Cat." He looked over at me. "Now, Ivanna, Cat, I'm going to give you two a Link that'll help you contact each other in the future. Trust me, you're going to need it." He pointed to Cat, then to me before I could protest.

"Now then," he said, "Ivanna, you might want to head back. Carter is currently thinking that you ended up in China somehow. And Jake, take Cat to Camp. Her protection is wearing off quickly. I'm trusting you. Now, if that's all done, bye!" He left in a flash of black.

I looked over at Cat. "So… You're my long-lost sister."

"Apparently so." She looked over at me. "Who's Carter?"

"My-our-cousin. He runs 21st nome."

"Gnome?" She asked, confused.

I let out a laugh. "No, n-o-m-e. Not g-n-o-m-e."

"Oh," she said, laughing.

"I have to go," I said, looking behind me. "I'll, uh, contact you sometime. We can find out who dad is, or why mom died. I highly doubt she died of childbirth."

"Yeah," She agreed. "See ya', Sis."

"Bye!" I turned and ran, leaping into the air. I imagined that I was a bird, and I transformed Vulture, the animal of Ma'at. I soared in the air, enjoying the feeling of air on my feathers. I let out a caw whenever I saw the Brooklyn House.

It was lunch time, so everyone was out on the patio eating. I decided to have a little fun and mess around with them. I sit on the roof, still in bird form, and listen to the Brooklyn House bicker.

Lily is reciting the story to Carter and Sadie, making it sound like I was a bad guy. She wishes.

"And then, after she tells us to go through, I can tell something's up." Lily says, looking over her shoulder, making the Barbies nod along with her. "She looks over her shoulder, and gets this weird smirk on her face. And then, this big burly guy comes out of the shadows, and tries to grab us, while she just sits there laughing at us-" And, I've officially had enough of this. I change out of bird form, still on the roof, and call down to them.

"Lies!" I say in a sing-song voice. "She lies!" Every head snaps over to me, their eyes widening.

"Ivanna!" Cater yelps. "How did you get up there? Come down right now, young lady!"

"I got up here by flying, and no thanks! I like to listen to Lily's Lies from this height!" I yell down, grinning.

"Ivanna," Cater warns. I just shrug and leap down to them. I hear some people gasp, but I ignore it. They'll ruin my concentration!

I make the water from the pool bend at my will, catching me as I leap from the sky. I stand on top of the water thing, whooping. I pump my fist in the air, making the water carry me down to the awed initiates of Brooklyn. Haha! Take that, Lily!

I have a smug grin on my face as I land on solid ground. I make the water go back to the pool, and grab a burger. Mmmh. Burgers, food of the gods!


End file.
